Kraken
Kraken is the queen of the southern seas, as appointed by the Monster Lord. As the ruler of the underwater region she also has other responsibilities such as being involved in the rituals of the Mermaid’s Trial, guarding the Blue Orb and acting as a judge for any crimes committed in her domain, however, she acts more as the judge, jury and execution. She is also clumsy and slow to the head and has falsely accused innocent humans of crimes. Eager to assist Meia and her fiance, Luka uses her Guidance Orb to meet with Kraken and brings their pledge of marriage to her. However, when Luka introduces himself as a “Hero”, Kraken immediately assumes he's after the Blue Orb and attacks. During the battle, Luka tries to explain his motives, however every attempt is ignored. His attacks then prove effortless when she summons the Aqua Pentagram, a barrier that manipulates space and time. Just then, Alice uses Eye of Hypnosis on Luka, triggering his angelic powers to demolish and crush the Kraken's defenses. As the queen of the southern seas trembles, Alice stops the battle and restores Luka to his original state via Eye of Recovery, and Kraken loses the will to fight. With the queen of the southern sea still refusing to give up the Blue Orb, Luka explains his intentions. After receiving a proof of marriage and "blessing" the couples from the Southern Queen, the Monster Lord, and the Hero, Kraken asks Alice if she is the Monster Lord, despite having been said earlier. The lamia replies that she is merely a traveling gourmet, and the Kraken welcomes her to the domain, although the food is scarce in this area. Apologizing for her hastiness, she then offers Luka an easy way back to the surface; she grabs a hold of him and flings him across the sea like a guided missile where he crashes onto the beach. Luka then heads back to Kraken to retrieve her Blue Orb. She willingly hands it over and wishes well for him. She then warns Poseidon of Luka's approach to claim her Silver Orb. Encyclopedia Entry "A monster entrusted to rule over the Southern Seas by the Monster Lord. From the same family as the previous Queens, she rules over half of the ocean. As well as performing various ceremonies, she is also the judge for any crimes committed in the ocean. Any man who harms the monsters of the seas is brought before her to be given a punishment fit for their crime. For severe crimes, the Queen is known to perform the punishment herself. She prefers to use her tentacles to disgrace and shame men, and in some cases likes to violate them anally for maximum humiliation. She does not like to kill, so after the punishment is finished she usually releases the criminal. A fairly clumsy monster, but due to her caring heart for her subjects, there usually aren't big problems. However, due to her clumsy nature, it seems there are a lot of false charges against humans." Battle Overview As the queen of the southern seas, she should not be underestimated. Unlike regular monsters, she attacks twice per turn. The use of Thunder Thrust followed by repeated Demon Skull Beheadings or Meditation can help lower her HP. After dealing some damage, the queen will bind him. This requires Struggling three times, however if Luka stalls for too long, she'll follow up with Tentacle Smash which is a one-hit KO. Dealing more damage, she'll raise her tentacles via Targeting which follows up to Tentacle Heaven and a one-hit KO. As thus, Guard is needed to dodge the attack. After dealing some more damage, she'll use the Aqua Pentagram, a barrier manipulated out of time and space, which invokes the Absolute Water Defense to render Luka’s attacks worthless. After attacking twice, Alice shows up as a “suspicious shadow” and puts Luka to sleep, then leaves. The Kraken then returns her attention on Luka and attacks with Tentacle Caress, which is avoided by Fallen Angel Dance, and she begins feeling Luka as a different person. Luka then cuts the Aqua Pentagram with Flash Kill, then follows up with Daystar. The queen trembles as Luka uses Ninefold Rakshasa. Realizing she doesn't stand a chance, Kraken loses the will to fight and Alice returns to restore Luka to his original state. If Luka succumbs, she judges him as a thief who raised his blade at a queen while attacking monsters within her domain; three crimes. For that, she imprisons him in the temple while preventing him from creating children, and as a result she will squeeze him every day. She caresses his penis with her tentacles and violates him anally, and this will continue for the rest of his life. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters: Chapter 2